Claim My Soul
by Evolutis
Summary: They lost their home, their mother, their innocence. Time to grow up now, Vergil managed, can Dante follow? And you know what they say, as they grow older ... They change in all kinds of ways. One grew to resents the demons, the other not so much. V/D Slash.
1. New Life

**It's been a while since I've posted anything. It's manily due to the fact I prefere to work on my original stories mainly, just an explination to those who care. Here's my next fic, which hopefully will turn out to be worth reading. Rating will probably go up, so I just put it at T for now. And this is partly AU. :)**

**Claim My Soul**

**Dante - 15**

**Vergil - 15**

**Chapter One: New Life**

It didn't happen too long ago. A fire out of control, three trapped, one dead and two others alive. Most people in the little town of Shelcia would call it a tragedy. Other's a sign; a sign of what would happen to oneself if they engage themselves with demons so they say.

But before all of that, that pile of ashes and debris which sat in the ruined waste land used to be a happy home.

Sort off.

Well, that all changed ... For two boys anyway.

* * *

They were twins, there was no mistaking it.

Both had snow white hair, which made one question where they came from.

They shared their looks, using it to their advantage, it was the only way they could survive. Deceiving people like little tricksters; or demons in the night.

Nearly two weeks had passed since the day that changed their lives. The younger twin, Dante was his name, sat lamely against a bricked wall awaiting his brother's arrival impatiently. Already Dante managed to count all the bricks in sight, pick out how many tears there were in his clothes, and even attempted to take a short rest twice.

"... Vergil," he groaned audibly at the wall, sighing as he thought of how much longer he was going to wait. He said he needed to do a little 'shopping' then he'd be back right away, but thirty minutes was pushing it. The first time Dante and Vergil had gone 'shopping', it had been a disaster. In their current condition they had no money to purchase essentials like food, so Vergil decided it was about time they found a way to get said food. Dante suggested pick pocketing unsuspecting shoppers in a market in humour, Vergil thought it was a brilliant plan.

What he didn't foresee was Dante's clumsiness when it came to the act of pick pocketing. He had always been the clumsy one, when their father; Sparda, was around he would teach the two how to wield and carry a sword, Vergil of course was naturally talented.

Dante was not.

"Dante, you back here?" It was him, Dante sprang up from the ground, didn't bother dusting himself off and met his twin on the other side of the wall with a big grin.

"Did ya get it then? We can go back now?" Vergil joined him on his side of the wall, carrying a bundled piece of material in his hands.

"Of course I did, unlike you. I even managed to swipe a shirt off one of the stalls for you," gesturing to the material in his hands. "I've hidden the money inside it so, let's get back first before someone recognises our face." Dante nodded in mutual agreement, it was best to just listen to Vergil anyway; he was the one who thought of the plans, being the smarter of the two.

Now it was time for the journey back to the abandoned house, and past their burned down home.

* * *

Silence took over the mood of the twins that evening, it was getting dark soon and already they could see the sun falling out of the sky and taking all its light along with it.

The fire - the fire which ended their previous lives, and which started their new one - also happened in the night, that was the time demons usually came out to play. Dante had always wondered why, Vergil explained that darkness is where things could hide and stay out of sight; in fact he also told Dante that it would be foolish to be afraid of the dark itself, but rather the things which dwelled within it, simply because of the things which could happen at lightless hours. Now that the two young boys were living alone as outcasts, they had to mature themselves if they wished to survive any further.

They didn't have a mother to rely on any longer, and their father had left a long time ago.

Now it was up to the older brother to protect the little ones, or _one_ rather. Even if they were twins, it was blatantly obvious who was the mature one among the two. Well, it would involve getting to know the two first to discover this because they were dressed similarly at the moment more or less so, looks wouldn't tell a person.

"What are we gonna do Verge?"

Vergil fluttered his eyes at the question, somewhat hesitant to answer.

Dante noticed this straight away, and shifted awkwardly, "I mean ... when we get back? That's what I meant." He bit the inside of his cheek nervously; he hadn't mean to make Vergil react like that. Those were the same words he said to him after _the fire_ had calmed, and the demons chasing them were gone. Vergil didn't answer him when he asked that time, Dante was sure his brother didn't know what to say.

"Eat," he stated, they had little food left back at the settlements they were staying at now. Although they hadn't eaten for the whole day now and Vergil was worried for his brother. He looked right about ready to start begging strangers for some any minute now.

Vergil couldn't have that happening anytime soon.

"Yeah," he frowned momentarily, Dante noticed Vergil has been eating far less than himself, and even that was not good enough. He never questioned his brother on it, although that didn't stop him from feeling guilty inside.

It wasn't too far away now, they both knew they were coming closer to the burned house now. The path was thinning, and the trees were getting taller. Vergil stood closer to Dante so they wouldn't get lost, not that they would anyway; the two had taken this path many times before.

"I think that we shouldn't leave the house tomorrow. I heard people talking about the fire," Vergil said with a straight face. "Soon they'll come looking for us, well, for survivors maybe, but they'll investigate. We can't let them find us, some people know we lived there," sometimes their mother took them down to Shelcia centre as an outing, though did try to avoid going there most of the time. People knew Eva, their mother; and then they would realise she had produced offspring with a _demon._ It was bad enough they knew of the happenings of the courtship, they didn't need to know of her children either.

However, some did, and that didn't make things easier for any of them.

They reached the ashes now, Dante and Vergil could see few things standing of their previous home. Other than that, it was a compete wreckage. Even the surrounding wildlife was scared by the fire, everything was well, rather dead. The twins did take their time to stare (most Dante), Vergil told Dante not to do it each time they walked past; it would only make him feel worse.

And reminded them of the demonic creatures they had seen that night.

They'd had never seen their father in his 'demonic form', as their mother once explained to them thoroughly. She wished for them to view it as a positive, rather than a negative since they were part-demon themselves. And it would benefit them to learn this as they were fairly young so that one day, if they were to cross regions where icons of Sparda were created in his demonic image, because he was indeed worshiped as a God in some parts. The twins wouldn't be confused or surprised when they saw it.

And when they were really young, their father hadn't the time to teach them of their demonic heritage, plus there would be no use since they would have been too young to comprehend it.

Vergil managed to retain this positive idea their mother told them of their fathers true form, but Dante seemed to have forgotten her words completely. Vergil feared his brother would hate anything to do with the demonic realm, after all; were they not part of it themselves? This he couldn't deny.

And what good would it be to side with the humans if they were the ones who shunned their mother out? And would easily do the same to them if they ever approached them with honesty?

Vergil eyed his brother wearily, Dante's head drooped; and his shoulders slumped. "Tired?" He asked.

"Yeah,"

"Come on, if we hurry now we'll make it before dark." it would be most unwise for two young boys to be out in the dark where anyone could come across them.

* * *

The house wasn't too bad, it was hidden among tree's, and closer to a coast which ran along Shelcia.

Perhaps it was someone's holiday home once? Where do could go by the sea anytime they wanted, but the owner forgot all about it perhaps? Vergil thought that to be most unlikely, the owner 'forgetting about his property' part. He suspected whoever it was to be dead since no one had claimed it for this long.

It was nothing like their old home, which was decorated with few paintings and pictures their mother kept around. This one had rugs which were all tattered now, furniture made of wood which lay partly broken. And all the windows were either rusted open or shut, Vergil had to bang something on the locks to pry them open.

Other than that it was quite sufficient enough.

Dante collapsed onto one of the rugs, for there were no beds for that. He always thought it strange as to why there were a lack of some, or one bed even? There were plenty of tables and wardrobes but no beds?

Whatever, at least he could rest now. Vergil dropped to the floor a bit more gracefully, and placed the tangled shirt in front of himself. He unravelled it to reveal the money he'd collected, and then flung out the shirt to straightened it up a tad. A red polo, Dante rolled his eyes, typical of his brother. He refused to wear smart clothes, unlike his brother who practically adored them.

"Put this on," Vergil tossed it his way, "Give me those rags after, we could use it as a cloth or something." That would be the most sensible thing to do.

"Alright," Dante did as his brother said, but left the buttons un-buttoned. He didn't want to end up the ponce his brother was. "How much did you get?"

"Twenty-six dollars." he muttered in reply.

"That should last a while, so now what?" Twenty six dollars wouldn't last forever. Vergil contemplated on going out pick-pocketing again sometime soon, before their money ran out on them.

"Sleep."

"Sleep? I don't want too,"

"Well, there is nothing else to do. Tomorrow we're going to have to go buy food early in the morning where there is less people around." Dante hummed in acceptance. "I didn't want to go anywhere tomorrow, but-" he turned his head his brothers way, and assessed his physical appearance, and already he could see his brother looked poorly. "We need to,"

"Fine, just don't shout in my ear to wake me up this time." Dante was a heavy sleeper who did not like to be disturbed.

"I rather go alone then drag you again," Vergil moved away, finding his own spot in the room to sleep on.

"You wouldn't do that, leave me here all alone," Vergil quietened for a moment before answering, of course he wouldn't leave him. Never.

"Maybe," it was half-hearted "but I am going alone, I'll be quick, no need to cry about it." He teased, and Dante said something he couldn't hear, so he ignored. "Who knows, maybe tomorrow is the day I'll find out what to do with ourselves."

Vergil always thought of the plans, because if he didn't, then who would? Dante? Not likely.

"We shouldn't even be here Verge,"

"_Oh?_ Then were else Dante?"

"Not anywhere," Vergil almost missed his words, however he did not, and frowned angrily.

"What did I tell you about saying stuff like that?" He scowled, he hated it when Dante become depressed like that. He expected such behaviour today since they had to pass their ruined home twice. "We're alive," he reminded him.

"We shouldn't be."

"_Goodnight_ Dante."

And that was the end of that conversation.


	2. Two Makes One

**I forgot to mention this, the relationship between Dante and Vergil will start of platonic, as in nothing romantic. **_**Those **_**sorts of things come in way later, when their personalities develop I guess. I'm just trying to not to spoil it here by telling you when, but this will be slash.**

**Bubbly12 - Thanks for the encouragement! My first reviewer! Haha, cool.**

**Chapter Two: Two Makes One**

"You're looking kinda tired," Dante told his brother without really looking at him. When Vergil came into the room they shared with somewhat tousled hair and the shirt under his sweater not tucked in; that itself was evidence enough for Dante to know that something was up.

"Of course am, I woke up to your loud snoring this morning and had to carry these bags all the way down here!" He snapped, Dante took a closer look at the shopping bags, they didn't look all that heavy. Vergil was exaggerating. He flipped himself of the table he sitting on and walked over to the bags to investigate their contains. "Everything I bought doesn't have to be cooked," Vergil said in a huff.

"Well, yeah, we have nothing to cook food with," the house wasn't exactly fit for the living. "Can't even turn on a light," they relied on whatever light came in from the windows.

On the other side of the room, Vergil pried one of the dresser's drawers open, and pulled out something lengthy from within it. It was his blade their father gave to him when he was young, since Vergil was the elder of the two he got the sword. Not that Dante minded, he didn't exactly know what he'd do with a katana blade like that. Though it only had one purpose really, striking down ones enemies he supposed.

Not exactly going to cut some lemons with a bloody sword now was he?

"What's with the over sized knife?" When they ran away from the demons that night, Vergil insisted he took the blade with him. At the time Dante was in too much of a panic to question him on this, but when he saw him put it in that drawer the next day after they discovered the abandoned house he needed not too.

"Protection," he answered simply. "And it's not a knife,"

Dare he ask, "From what?" Dante said wearily, had something happened to Vergil today that he was unaware off? If the answer really was just 'protection' why didn't he pull that thing out earlier in the week? "And it is a knife if you haven't used it on anyone," he sniggered, pulling out produce from a bag.

"_Anyone,_ anyone that's dangerous. This would be a good chance to put Yamato to use," Dante raised a brow at that, 'put Yamato to use'? He wasn't seriously considering it? The only thing Dante personally would use that blade on were those repugnant demons who killed their mother and nothing else. He didn't exactly want to be a killer of some kind, even if it was just for self defence.

Best not to question his brother's methods, after all they had been working so far ... He might as well trust him on this also.

"Well, what about me? It's not like we can split the thing in half? What will I use?" He and Vergil wouldn't always be side by side when danger arrives to stab them in the back where they won't suspect it.

"You don't even know how to wield a sword properly," Vergil fixed Yamato onto his side.

"And you do?" Sure they practiced for a few years with their father when they were seven or six, but that wasn't exactly worth putting to use, was it? Besides, Dante only ever saw Vergil keep that sword in his room as a shrine to admire and look at, he never used it again when their practice lessons were officially over.

"Yes, why else would I have it?" Vergil smirked, while Dante frowned. His brother was meant to be book smart as far as he was aware, but with the pick-pocketing skills he'd been performing successfully lately; Dante thought otherwise.

Thinking about it, there were a few things he never knew his brother was even capable of, they weren't exactly the closest twins back when their situation was much simpler, Vergil would mind his own business and keep to himself mostly.

While Dante was a carefree boy, and did whatever he pleased without getting caught by their mother, occasionally.

Dante's face lit up when he pulled out a bunch of white grapes by its stem. "Can I have this?" Vergil turned to spot the handful of grapes dangling from Dante's fingers.

"Yes, have all of it." He told him quickly; returning turning back to the object on his side.

"You ... Sure?" Dante didn't want to come across as a greedy pig here, "I'll leave some for you anyway," he didn't give him an option, he knew what the answer would be if he did so. "_Err,_ Verge?"

"_Mhm,_"

"Why is the bag glowing? _Green._" He failed to realise this detail before, unless it wasn't glowing previously.

"Oh, it's called a Vital Star," he explained, though not enough by Dante's confused expression. Dante reluctantly pulled the second bag open to reveal three star shaped objects. Which looked sort of bizarre to his tastes, Dante dropped the bag and stepped away. He didn't like the way they looked whatsoever. "I got it from a statue." Vergil thought he might add when he saw Dante move away.

"Did you bang your head on the way here?" A worried Dante glared at Vergil, "or are you messin' with me?"

"I rather not talk about it." It was probably the reason why he pulled out the sword today. "But they may come in handy one day, so I took some."

"How much did they cost? What do they do?" Again Dante pried the bag open, and this time he actually pulled one out to inspect it.

"Heal wounds, and I didn't buy it." _He stole it._ "Which wasn't smart."

"_What?_ Did the statue come to life and try to kill you?" Dante chuckled openly, twisting the glowing star in his hand to inspect it further.

Vergil didn't reply, and when he didn't Dante decided to drop the entire subject immediately with a small cough. When Vergil went silent like that, it either meant he was saying or doing weird stuff, or Vergil just wasn't telling him something. Dante doubted it was the latter this time.

"_Ah_ well, what are the plans for today?" He rubbed his neck sheepishly, and then moved himself over to the table with the bags to set the rest of the things out. The past two weeks haven't been the most eventful, after the _incident_ of course. Dante was glad they were left alone, and not followed by demonic creatures after. But the days where they would just sit in silence on the opposite sides of the room were quite down heartening.

He was miserable inside, and Dante believed that feeling would truly never leave his being. Although he wished he didn't have to remember the traumatising events over and over again, he needed to be distracted to do so. Keep his mind off the topic, and not let it wonder.

But there were times when he would remember the thumps that occurred in that night. And the unearthly sounds his ears came in contact with.

_And the body covered in red._

"_Dante,_ I said we could check out the rock pools by the sea today. Like you asked me once, remember?" He hadn't realised Vergil was standing so close to him now. His eyes narrowed, and turned from his brother's concerned glare.

"I heard, you." and returned back to the grapes he set on the wooden table.

They had already spoken about this _twice _before, Dante didn't want to hear it a third time. The sudden unresponsiveness state he'd fall into, it's what happened when he thought about _it_ too long. The first week was horrible, he'd put Vergil though a lot, and only now was he gradually getting 'calmer', making a few jokes here and there, keeping his mind of _it_ most importantly.

Dante always felt like falling into those states awoken something deep inside of him, and it felt real, _physical,_ and not just the feelings of inner rage or pain.

Whichever it was, it certainly felt awful.

* * *

Together they walked soundlessly at the coast. There was barely anyone there, and it was the middle of the day too. Since it was the winter season Vergil doubted anyone would be thinking of going to the beach in their mindset. Though, that didn't stop these two twins, in fact it was relaxing. Something which they needed more than ever, a break.

But of course the subject was going to come up again soon, Dante never seized to fail at initiating it.

And it happened, when things got silent, and the mood was set.

"Mom always took us here at summer time. Looks weird at winter,"

"People usually go to the sea in summer, _duh._" Vergil couldn't help but say, but he knew what Dante meant. 'It was weird without their mother being there with them', not just the fact that it was cold.

Also it seemed like the perfect opportunity to present the gifts their mother bestowed to Vergil but a few days before the incident, meaning the night of their birthday. It was like, she knew it was going to happen or something; Vergil refused to think hard on it. He didn't want to think at all about it.

Why she decided to give both gifts to Vergil alone? He didn't know, all he knew were the words she told him on that night. He would never forget them, not now not ever.

"I miss mom Verge." Dante finally said, and the breath he'd been holding followed. He'd been hesitant to say it, since his brother made it ever-so-clear clear not to focus on negative things since day one.

"If I could enter Heaven Dante, I'd gladly go get her." Vergil clutched at something through his shirt, since he had given Dante his jumper because of the low temperatures outside. "I don't think I could set a step in, but what I do have is something which may remind you of her, hopefully." He reached for something around his neck, and Dante watched him curiously.

"Necklaces?" He cocked his head to the side, bemused.

"Special ones," he dangled the golden and silver chains before his younger brother. "Mother told me," he started, "These gems," he prodded at the large ruby like stone fixed in the centre of one of them. "were once together and not separate like they are now. Our father gave it to her like this, then on our birthday; at night when you were sleeping." He clarified, "she gave me them, and said they were for us when the time was right. You do recognise this gem right?" He handed Dante the silver one, which had his name engraved on the back.

He smiled brightly when he saw this, and Vergil swore that was the first time Dante smiled so genuinely since they had to start their forced new life.

"This is the perfect amulet, the one she kept in her box," jewellery box, which was kept hidden and safely away from prying eyes. "Dad gave it to her?" He questioned as he put it on around his neck. Since it was their father who gave the gift, Dante knew for certain this wasn't just any old chain and pendant.

"Yes, it was his at first. It's meant for something but I'm not sure what, probably connects with the demon world," he eyed Dante dropping the amulet against his chest for a second there, which wasn't a good sign. "_But,_ mother split it into two and gave it to us. And, I hope it helps," he reminded him. "It's the, only thing we have left now, so you better take care of it."

"Thanks Verge,"

He hummed, "It's fine, I couldn't have two chains around my neck anyway," Vergil just had to softened up the mood from that point on.

And he could always trust Dante to follow on this, "Yeah, you're not a jewellery guy anyway," Dante chucked softly, admiring his half of the amulet.

"And you _are? _You like a bit of glitz and glamour Dante?" He questioned slyly, suggesting something else entirely.

"_No,_ no!" He half yelled, "I bet when your older you're gonna have gelled up hair and everything. Wear over the top clothing, I can so picture it,"

"Outrageous clothing?" his brother sounded sickened, "I don't think so," his knitted vest was more than enough.

"What do you think these are then?" Putting the topic aside, they focused more on their split amulets for now, "Demon eye?" Dante joked, though his face told another story.

"It's an amulet, so I'd assumed she gave us these for ... protection." Vergil's face suddenly dropped, "these things are usually worn to keep 'evil' away," he explained lamely, shrugging half way. "Or are evil itself," _which obviously didn't work._"Let's not think too hard on it. Hey, look we made it to the pools," the twins and their mother always came to the coast to see the rock pools.

"Yeah ..." Enthusiasm lost. Vergil cursed himself for speaking more than necessary, hopefully once they reached the pools his brother would lighten up, even if it was just a bit.

He hoped being where they were didn't just bring back happier memories, which will eventually leave Dante crestfallen. Vergil truly believed Dante's sorrow for their loss ran deeper than his own. The younger was always the sensitive one, whether he realised it or not.

"Rock pools always have the weirdest fish," Dante murmured dreamily, his thoughts obviously on other things.

"Just don't stick your hand in deep, or fall in for that matter. If you get sick, I'll be the one having to look after you. Which has already proven to be a hard job," Vergil frowned.

"Aw, but you like watching over me Verge," Dante bared a toothy grin, a dimple forming on his cheek. "I'll race you there," he rushed out his words before shoving Vergil carelessly to the side to speed past him.

"D - _Dante!_" Even if it was annoying, it was good to see his cheerful behaviour spring out into action.

A moment later Vergil reached his brother to find him panting hard by the side of a smaller pool, he of course scolded him for doing what he did, but other than that they laughed together as they collapsed to the hard surface, admiring the display before them. The pools didn't look as brilliant as they did in the summer, though winter gave the scene a different kind of beauty all together if one thought of it that way.

The clouds were grey above them, but soon they parted to reveal a bright path in-between. It was no blue sky, but at least it was bright.

"Think I could catch anything with my hands?" Dante asked, climbing over the larger rocks to reach the larger pools. He bent over towards the quivering water, and looked back at Vergil below, awaiting his reply. The wind decided to play up today, and now it only worsened. They were by the sea after all, it was always windy in open areas.

"Don't bother, do fishes even come out in winter?" Vergil sad.

"I bet I could get one," Before Vergil could protest, Dante plunged a rolled up arm into the icy waters without even thinking, and immediately regretted it.

A minute soon passed after Dante's obnoxious curses and complaints of how freezing the water was. And of course Vergil endured silently as ever.

When he did finally shut up. Vergil thanked whatever Gods there were, and slipped his eyes closed while he could. Vergil sat back, and allowed Dante to investigate the area on his own. He decided he was going to sit there; and just enjoy it while he could. This was the first time since they took a well deserved break from it all.

Then tomorrow he would dwell in the darkness of the house and think hard on what their next plan of action was. Vergil's brow furrowed at the thought, then smoothened over once he felt the cold wind dance across his face; and through his hair.

_Demons live in the cold, right?_

"Vergil!" He snapped his eyes open. And at that, something in the corner of his eye caught his attention, unfortunately when he did direct his way to whatever it was; it was gone. He could have sworn he saw someone standing ... "Vergil! It's cold!" He must just be seeing things, again.

"_Is it now?_ I would have never known." He rolled his eyes, he was the one wearing a single shirt. "Let's go, we shouldn't stay out long anyway." He rolled his neck over while bringing himself to his feet. Yamato's case scratched across the hard rock beneath him slightly, since the sword was nearly as tall as his leg that was bound to happen sometimes. When putting his right hand on the handle to tug the weapon up and away from the floor, his fingers lingered with an odd feeling when he let go. "Come on Dante," he watched as his brother hopped down from the larger boulders, which beyond them were the larger pools.

"Make a sandwich for me when we get back ehy?"

Vergil refused to pull a muscle in his face to express what he was feeling on the inside.

"I'm just kidding," Dante half whispered, carefully approaching his brother's side with caution. "But I am hungry!"

Vergil could have face palmed himself there and then, if it wasn't for that odd feeling in his fingers.

* * *

Night time had arrived once again, because if it didn't Dante would have declared it the end of the world. But it did come, so he slept instead.

Vergil on the other hand slummed on the floor with his back to the wall, and Yamato leaned up against it while he grasped it's middle. He couldn't sleep, and this wasn't the first night, so he was getting accustomed to this unwanted behaviour.

Nightmares, there was no other way to put it. He may be hard shelled around Dante, pulling a stony face void of any emotion when heart wrenching words were spoken between them. And it was all simply because his fears and pains and tears were expressed in a different form, in his dreams where only he was the one to witness them.

His night terrors consisted of familiar things each time he did experience them, or rather were attacked by them since he felt like a victim within them.

And to be attacked, one needed to be weak.

Vergil rolled the palm of his hand on his temple, breathing deeply as he watched his brother on the opposite side of the room. He made a promise to himself, a vow, that he would always protect his brother, no matter the consequences. And if he couldn't do that, there would be no point of him living, since he'd be absolutely useless.

Their father, Sparda gave him Yamato on one condition. That he'd use it to protect the ones that mattered the most, and Vergil accepted this requirement without any obligations.

So to watch his mother's body drop down to the carpet floor while he cowered with the sword in his hand was a big failure on his behalf. This destroyed him inside and out, and Vergil cursed himself everyday for allowing it to happen.

Vergil often called it (the reason why he failed), 'his humanity', the fact that he was scared, afraid of coming out of that little hiding spot and actually giving it his all to save his mother. He told himself it was a moment of weakness, and it was his _human_ side which he blamed entirely. It only made logical sense that way to him, since demons were beings to be feared upon. He certainly couldn't imagine a powerful demon fearing another, even in battle.

Unless that demon was puny, a lesser, and Sparda was far from that. His mother once told him his father was worshiped as a God, and if not, he was certainly feared. Vergil wished he could be more like his father, possess power like he did. Vergil wasn't sure whether or not he was alive, he hadn't been able to find out.

But he doubted it.

Vergil shifted his head to the side, and drew his knees up together so he could lean forward on them. And brood. Vergil often found the silence of the night to be unsettling now that they were deeper in the forest, but it was the right choice to stay in it. Seeking help from the people at Shelcia's town centre would have been a bad idea. He imagined it now, being stuck in some orphanage along with Dante, and no one would adopt them since they were too old. Besides, he knew they couldn't exactly live a life like that, a mundane one with parents and public schooling. It was completely out of the question.

There was always 'The Big City', past Shelcia's waters which would require a long boat trip. Vergil often thought of sneaking onto one of the boats and travelling there with his brother. How on earth they were going to accomplish that? He had no clue whatsoever, but if he planned and planned perhaps one day they'd actually be able to do it. There no one will know who or what they are, and they could have a fresh start. Somehow.

And maybe then Vergil would be able to discover a little more about his demonic heritage.

At the moment it all seemed like one big dream that was too far from his grasp, and Vergil hated that. He desperately wanted it to be a reality, he wanted ... His eyes flickered to Dante, who slept soundlessly and peacefully. Vergil wanted for his brother to be safe, that's what he wanted.


	3. Don't Trust Strangers

**Chapter Three: Don't Trust Strangers**

"_Ah-choo,_" Dante sneezed, and unfortunately it wasn't the first and last. He got sick sadly to say, and Vergil had to suffer too as he was the on taking care of him. Vergil could have sworn Dante only put a hand in those pool the other day, how in the hell did he get sick from just that alone? "_Ah-choo,_ _ugh,_ Vergil hand me my old shirt." He whined from his side of the room which happened to be where the light was cast from the window.

"It's a handkerchief now," he tore it previously so Dante could use a part of it to wipe his very runny nose. Vergil picked it up by his thumb and index finger by the side of the table, and then quickly tossed it to his brother's way, where it successfully landed on his chest.

"_Yeah,_ thanks." Dante drawled, blowing his nose into the piece of cloth soon after. "If those green things are for healin', why can't I use one now?" The Vital Star, Vergil kept them in the drawer he first put Yamato in.

"Your cold will be cured by the end of the day remember, what would be the point." Their mother always told them they were very fast healers. "It would be a waste," he scoffed, rubbing his finger across the hard surface of the table to remove what invisible bacteria was left on there.

"_Uh huh, _whatever," Dante then snorted, and rolled away from the sight of his unhelpful twin. "And when you get a cold, I hope it takes you two days to recover," he sneezed once more as he pulled his arms into his borrowed jumper for warmth. "We should find something y'know, for blankets."

Vergil had contemplated using old curtains from the lower level of the house as blankets, but they were so dirty. He figured they'd do more harm than good, though he supposed washing them with the water which still (surprisingly) ran from the taps would help clean them up a bit. "And maybe then I'll get my jumper back," he said.

"Yeah, maybe," Dante was growing accustomed to it, which wasn't a good sign on Vergil's behalf. "Dante, I was thinking. We should save the money I get for boat tickets,"

"Boat tickets?" Dante rolled back over like a pig would do rolling around in mud without the help of his arms. "What for?"

"It's what I've been thinking about, what to do next." He had the thought all along, running away to the city. But, Vergil refused to shear the idea with his brother until he was one hundred percent positive that this is what they were going to aim for. He thought maybe after a couple weeks he'd think up something different, something easier for themselves. After a lot of brooding and tedious thinking last night he decided going to the city is exactly what they should do.

"_Wha,_ where will we go?" He asked with his mouth agape stupidly, clearly surprised by Vergil's proposal. Dante breathed in hard, to stop the snot from dripping, and Vergil grimaced at the sight.

"The city," he said, and Dante's eyes widened.

"The city? B - but! They say demons hang around there! He whined, looking hurt. "No, I don't want to go,"

"Dante," Groaned Vergil, slacking his posture against the table he was leaning on. "The city is the only place where we can go, there no one will know us! Here, _here _everyone thinks we're just demon spawn,"

Dante growled in protest, obviously disliking his brother's idea, even if they were always good. "You don't mind that though, you like being _demon._" He spat, accenting that last part.

"So that's what this is about." Visually Vergil calmed, now was not to time to match his brother's emotions. This argument has happened a few times before, once when Vergil was trying to explain to Dante that demon blood is not all bad, and another when reminding him they were half demon and nothing could change that. Vergil knew now it was best not to resort to blind anger which would lead to things being said which shouldn't be. "You do realise that just like humans, there are good and bad, and that goes the same for demons,"

"I've never heard of a _good_ demon _before,_" Dante mocked, pulling a face of distaste at the same time.

"So father was bad then?"Vergil got him there. "I'm pretty sure he was one of the good guys,"

"We don't know that."

Vergil threw Dante a fierce look, narrowing his eyes significantly at the younger. "That's stupid, you're being stupid. Now suddenly our dad is evil too because of, _what happened._ _No,_ you need to think things though before you _talk._" Dante sat with his mouth slightly agape, unbelieving of what he'd heard. Quickly he changed his expression and convinced himself that saying anything more would only anger his brother unnecessarily. It always happened, each time he attacked their 'beloved' demonic heritage; Vergil was always there to defend it.

_Defend_

_Defend_

_Defend_

But why? Was he not there that night or? Dante couldn't understand it, he always thought he would sooner or later, after all, wisdom comes with age. Maybe when he was older then? He couldn't only count on that because at the moment he wasn't getting it.

"It's going to rain today," Vergil said, leaning closer to the closed window by his side. He scanned his eyes around the back garden, which wasn't in the best of conditions. All thought of that was set aside once his eyes caught something black hiding in the bushes. He froze inside, the natural reaction of seeing something unusual of course. He didn't tell Dante, though he continued to keep track of whatever it was. From that point on Vergil leaned back, keeping himself out of sight while he watched for movement. He'd been seeing glimpses of dark figures lately; and often he blamed his imagination.

He decided he was going to investigate.

"I'll be back, just sit here," he didn't sound very certain when he said this.

"Where you goin'?" Vergil always told him where he was going, whether he was going to be gone only for a minute or an hour, he always told him. "What's up?" Dante waited hopefully for his brother to elaborate.

But he didn't. "Nothing, I'll be back." Vergil forcefully made his voice calm, not allowing his anxiousness inside him escape. Whatever was outside was probably nothing.

"A-alright," But still ...

Vergil strolled across the room and out the door. And Dante wondered if it was something he'd said.

* * *

Outside the rain was just getting warmed up, soon it'll start pouring bullets. His right hand sat on the handle of Yamato cautiously, he didn't want appear too worked up from this uncertain sighting of something strange. However it was always good to be careful, and watchful. He kept by the wall of the house, not trusting himself enough to go out further alone. It was rather silent, aside from the small pitter-patter of the rain. Still, Vergil didn't give up, he'd been seeing these 'things' ever since they were attacked, and if it meant that they were still in danger he rather deal with the situation now than later. Maybe it was a demon, lurking in the depths of the forest who happened to notice them? Or ... the same kind which attacked them and were still looking the survivors.

Something shifted in the bushes, and Vergil clung tightly onto Yamato like a life line. Whatever it was, it wasn't coming out. Vergil unsheathed his sword, and inched closer to the source of his worries. It could have been a wild animal for all he'd known, still the curiousness inside him won and he took another step.

Although he didn't expect it, he was relieved by what happened. Still, it was quiet starling to have an odd looking _thing _struggling? In front of him, Vergil stepped back out of fear, unsure of what to do with it. It was an overgrown plant, which breathed and moved on its own. Well, all plants do this of course but this was just ridiculous.

Vergil scrunched up his nose by the sight of it, it looked absolutely disgusting, even if it was helpless. Whatever it was, what was it doing out here?

A loud hissing sound came to Vergil's ears, it was the plant with many razor sharp leaves. Vergil hadn't noticed that before, he took a further step back, and raised his sword against it. It was trying to threaten him, and he didn't appreciate that. Just before it could lurch out and assault him Vergil already have Yamato buried deep into its middle, and he watched it move uncontrollably as it died. It's acidic substance was spurting everywhere, Vergil could see the surround grass smoking from the reaction it cause when it came into contact. He twisted, then pulled out his favoured weapon and watched as the thing finally settled.

Vergil suddenly doubted that was the only thing presence with him now.

He spun around with Yamato stuck out in front, stopping right in front of the unwanted visitor before it could slice them in half. "What do you want?" He demanded in the most imperious voice he could muster up.

"_Oh_ now don't do that! Isn't that sword a little too big for your tastes?" It said, poking Yamato away with it's over grown nails. Vergil face grew pale, and his lips lopsided, when he came out here he expected to find a dangerous dark figure who was tall big and scary. All he got was tall, a very tall clown. Maybe scary too.

"What is this?" He questioned, pointing his sword at the freak in front of him, Vergil had never seen someone where that much purple in his life, well, there was his father but he didn't wear the colour like this clown did.

"_Now, now_ watch where you point that thing, you could cause serious injuries you know!" The freak exclaimed, a little too high for Vergil's liking. "Like cut off my hand! Or my left foot boy,"

"Shut up!" He was getting tired of this. "Just, tell me what you are, why are you been stalking me for two weeks?"

"Make that four," Vergil shoved the tip of Yamato right in the clowns face, proving that he wasn't afraid to 'silence' him right there and then. "Alright alright you caught me! I have been stalking you, yes," and he seemed pleased to admit that.

"Why? Was it you? Did you do it?"

"Do what my dear?" He sing-songed to little Vergil, wagging his finger around playfully.

"Did you burn my _fucking_ house down?" He hissed, eyes blazing with unjust anger towards this stranger he barely knew.

"Me?" He looked shocked, with that fat nose and oddly coloured eyes Vergil couldn't have fallen for the act if he was dressed as a freak. "Poor ol' Jester, who wants nothing but to put a smile on that handsome face of yours," he half purred, and Vergil pulled his sword arm away, seeing no real threat in the jester but that didn't mean he liked him.

"You some sick paedophile?" Because if that's what this was about, a weirdo who liked little boys following him and his brother, then Vergil would end his life gladly.

"_Oh,_ no, something much, much worse," Jester smiled, a sickly kind of smile which made Vergil want to carve it out of his face and make him regret he ever showed it to him in the first place. "You are Sparda's son yes? You definitely have his good looks!" He waggled a non-existent eyebrow and proceeded to walk around Vergil, inspecting him all over.

"What do you know about that?" And what did this man, or whatever, know about his father?

"_Oh Vergil,_ I know a lot of things."

He didn't like this, not one bit.

"Like how this forest isn't all that normal, see," he pointed to the rotting plant behind them now, still as ever. "All sorts of demonic wonders live around here," Jester smiled a secret smile and Vergil didn't miss it. "You _two_ are in a lot of danger you know," he leaned over, putting all his weight on his single cane which wasn't in view before. Where he was hiding it Vergil didn't know, nor wanted to.

"And what's it going to take to make you go away," the clown knew about his brother, and he wanted no harm done to Dante.

"I'm a very helpful person ya'know! People want me around," somehow Vergil doubted that, "I help, it's what I do, it's my job!" He proudly announced to the pouring heavens. Vergil slicked back his hair in a swish, disliking how it was dripping all over his face.

"Well I don't. Get lost,"

"But I only wish to, _help _you," Each time the clown said 'help' it only made Vergil cringe. "You do understand the meaning of this lad?" Was he serious? Vergil glared at him, taking offense to his words. "I can already see you have no knowledge of the power, you possess in your hand,"

He was referring to Yamato, "what do you know about it?" He asked out of curiosity, if the freak knew a thing or two why not let him tell him then?

"Well I'll tell you what I see here," Jester jabbed his cane at him, "I see a demon, who doesn't know how to be a demon." He chuckled, and soon burst out into hysterical laughter which racked though Vergil's whole body. His was painfully shrill, and could cause headache sin an instant, surely it was a weapon of his? No way could any sane human sound like that.

Was he even human? Judging by those finger nails ...

"And you know how to be a demon?"

"Do I look like a human to you?"

Vergil refused to answer that.

"HAHA! Of course not!" He answered for him, and began to swing his arms around merrily in the descending rain. "And I can help you, not to look so pathetically human." He said, stopping his annoying dance all together. "I rather see a son of Sparda than a son of 'human-kind'," Jester rolled his eyes at the word human, thinking it lame like how Vergil would think it weak. "It would be a waste, ehy?"

Vergil contemplated his words, the ones that were worth listening too anyway. But could he really trust this jester to give him what he's always wanted? The knowledge of his true heritage?

_From this clown? _There was something very wrong here.

"The only waste here is you. Now get out of my sight," he refused him, he couldn't allow the jester's _lies_ to get to him.

"_You'll be_ _sor-rrry,_" Vergil didn't care. He moved away from him, fast so their meeting could end. He looked back anyway; just to check if the jester was gone. And mysterious he was, he couldn't see a trace of the man left behind whatsoever.

Good.

He head back inside in haste, not wishing to be soaked any further. Vergil frowned, he shouldn't of gone outside to investigate in the first place; now he would think about that jester for the whole day, and Dante would probably nag him about why he went outside in the first place. He was already upset with him with their little disagreement.

...

Vergil doubted that he would never see the jester again.


End file.
